


Secret Room

by blktauna



Category: The Sweeney (TV)
Genre: Horror, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 12:23:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1648499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blktauna/pseuds/blktauna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a short bit done for halloween</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Room

"Cor, but his place gives me the creeps."

"Your imagination is overactive, George. It's just an old house."

George shivered in his duffel coat. He could almost see his breath in the room. Dust covered everything and it looked completely unused.

"Doesn't look like anyone even lives here."

"Shut up, George."

George took a good look around the room. The walls were grey with dust, cobwebs hung from the corners and the chandelier. The furniture was covered with dust sheets and he hadn't observed any footprints in the grime when they had entered. Not that a small detail like that would stop Jack when he had a warrant. He smiled as he observed Jack rifling through a set of drawers with a bit more enthusiasm than was good for anyone. A piece of work was his Jack. He smiled and leaned back against the wall. He heard a click then found himself tumbling into blackness.

 

\--**O**--

 

George came to on a very cold floor. He sat up and groaned. He thought it was his vision, but the flickering light was from suspended candles, not concussion. His head was pounding and he must have split his lip, as he tasted blood. He wiped his face with his hand and it did come away wet. He took a breath to clear his head and was almost overwhelmed by the heavy scent of incense. It was cloying and faintly sulphurous. He felt a bit dizzy again but ignored it and tried to stand. The floor moved and he ended up back on his bottom. He decided to wait a minute and noticed the light had gotten brighter. He had fallen down a very narrow and steep set of stairs and landed on a tile floor. He noticed drops of blood from his split lip showing brightly on the tiles and a smudged bloody hand print. He looked at his own hand, but didn't see a drop. He tried to look more closely at the floor but there seemed to be designs moving at the edges of his vision. He watched in horror as the droplets of blood and his bloody hand print were sucked into the tiles.

"JACK!!!!!!" he bellowed.

The sound rang off the walls and echoed madly. George swore and tried to get up again, with more success. He staggered over to one of the candles and gasped. It was suspended in the air. He waved his hand around it, feeling no apparent support.

"Shit."

Heart pounding, George made for the steps.

"JACK!!!!!!!"

The lights grew brighter. George could see his breath hanging in the frigid air. He scrambled up the short flight on all fours and pounded on the seemingly blank wall.

"JACK!!!!!!!"

He pounded again, then plastered his ear against the door and listened. He almost didn't hear Jack's voice over the pounding of blood in his ears.

"George, how the hell did you get back there?"

"Get me out!" George banged on the door again. He felt something else in the room with him. Against his better judgement, he looked back down the steps, and saw a fog forming on the floor. It hadn't been there before. He started kicking the door.

"JACK!"

He looked back down and saw the fog forming into a column. George froze, watching it coalesce into human form, with sick fascination. He felt it's laughter ripple through him.

"an innocent soul. how delicious..."

George felt it call to him, although it couldn't seem to decide on a form or a voice. It kept switching between male and female. For some reason he found that terribly funny and started to giggle. It dawned on him that hysteria will do the same thing.

"Come here," it commanded.

"No!"

George tore his eyes from the thing and pressed his face against the door.

"Jack... please open this... Now...please..."

He felt more than heard the click as the door unlocked and opened towards him. He shoved himself around the edge and bodily past Jack. He tumbled to the floor, kicking up motes of dust.

"Shut the door!!!"

Jack smiled at him and flung it wide open. The room beyond was ablaze with candlelight and George could clearly see the shape of a strikingly beautiful, horned creature framed in the door. It leered at him hungrily, until it noticed Jack. It shrieked and stepped back. Jack laughed and spoke in a language he'd never heard before. As Jack spoke, he began to glow. He swore he saw wings sprout on Jack's shoulders. The demonic thing cringed and shouted curses. Jack just laughed at it.

"You're nothing here, minion of Satan."

Jack grabbed it and threw it against the door. He gave it a few good punches while continuing to speak gibberish at it. Smoke curled around them both and the creature started crying out as if in pain. George scooted closer, in spite of his better judgement. Jack spared him a quick look, shooting him an angelic smile.

"C'mon George. Lay your hand on it now. Right over the heart it doesn't have."

George found himself standing and slowly making his way to the creature. The smoke was getting quite dense, but he unerringly placed his hand on the creature's bitterly cold skin.

"Fie on you, servants of Michael!" it screamed before it exploded in a ball of swirling blackness.

 

\--**O**--

 

George came to on a very cold floor. He sat up and groaned. He felt a warm arm snake around his waist, helping him up. Jack's familiar scent cheered him.

"What the hell is going on Jack!"

Shouting was definitely a mistake. He rubbed his pounding head as he tried to steady himself.

"You fell through that trap door, George. Landed on your head and all." Jack grinned and playfully ruffled his hair.

"Don't hand me that guv," George snapped. "There was some sort of demon in here. Right out of a Hammer film."

"You've had a knock on the head George. You must have imagined it."

George frowned but the images were swiftly fading from his memory. Maybe he had conjured it all from the knock on his head. He let Jack help him up the short flight of steps and back into the main part of the house.

"I'll just wait here and you can finish searching the rest of the place. I'm still a bit dizzy."

"Nah, it's ok George, We're done here. Let's go for a drink."

He missed Jack's grin of triumph as they shuffled through a rather large pile of grey dust on the floor.

\-----------  
October 2003


End file.
